


Why kye isn't allowed to get targets anymore

by Kyewritescrap



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyewritescrap/pseuds/Kyewritescrap
Summary: The one time kye was supposed to grab the target
Kudos: 5





	Why kye isn't allowed to get targets anymore

Damnit, kye had forgotten where they put their glasses AGAIN and they had a target to get, they didn't usually get to deal with the living. They dealt with the 'processing' part of the jobs and couldn't handle, this. The target was John doe, they found johnson dole, looked, maybe like him. They couldn't see his damn face and it was five in the morning and they just wanted some kidneys. 

The kidnapping is quick, their surprisingly quiet despite being such a damn idiot. The man's smells food first, he comes downstairs and kye is cooking bacon and eggs, well they just finished. The scream doesnt even get out the house before the frying pan shatters his nose and knocks his brain against his skull. He drops to the floor with a 'thunk' and kye sits down to eat. They clean up quick if you were to step in you wouldnt be able to tell a man almost had his head cracked open.

The car ride is a situation, knocking someone out with a frying pan, while easier than chloroform, doesn't last as long. The man woke up halfway through and started bawling his eyes out and kye had to pull over due to the man strangling them. It took all the restraint in them not to kill this damn bastard. As they pulled aside carefully, rip the hands from tearing at their braids, turn around and suffocate him till hes almost to the brink of death and passes out, they check him and chloroform for extra precautions this time. 

They get to the safe house and tie him up and wait, they dont bother much with hidden faces and the man screams at them.  
"It isnt worth it!" The man's voice is stuttery, broken and pathetic. "Hm?" They're voice is innocent, not a trace of murderous sociopath to notice. "Whatever their threatening we can go to the police! Whatever they pay I can double it!" His voice is shaky but he keeps it loud they'll give him that. It's at this point they had noticed one of dad's throwing knives and decided to practice their aim.

Their aim sucks, they try to do a shot close to his face and it lands above his head, fortunately it dug so far into the wall that the man got the point. Hearing the car pull in made them sigh in relief. Their father stepped in first and their face falls as they quickly cover their face. "Kid, what is this guy doing here NOT blindfolded." Their voice is cold and kye could tell that was where it went south. Two other goons step to the side of him and then clell, they like clell.  
The goons deal with the man and their father tells them to meet them in their office in 10, its was gonna be a long ass day. The only pleasant thing that far is a quick conversation with clell before their called up but it hurt kye the most, they can see their brother's sanity slowly deteriorate. They know what happens after he snaps. It hurts, not physically, they could fucking deal with physically, but emotionally and when your highly emotionally underdeveloped, You cant do much. So they watch, they can't say anything or they'd kill both of them, so they're quiet whenever he brings up things in the mob. They wonder how he hasn't notice their absence of speech whenever he talks about business but hes so stressed its more like he's rambling, barely notices that what he's saying is more word vomit, that what hes letting out should be too classified for kye, but they would never say a word, they know he needs this.

He stopped when they heard mynn call kye and kye feels their stomach drop. They cracked open the door and peaked in and see their father throwing knives at a dart board, each one hits the intended targetand their making a spiral pattern with it, scary accuracy. They're eyes dont move as their father calls them "kid, who is that?"  
"John doe" "No, try again" "I dont know anyone else" "Well then you see the predicament, dont you?" Kye nods their eyes looking anywhere but directly at him, their eyes meet the dart board as another knife is driven through it following the pattern mynn is making. "Kye, I'm extremely disappointed, after all the training NK gave, this is your first mission alone, don't disappoint me like this again." Kye nods, their eyes keep shooting around the room, the sound of the knife hitting the board getting louder and then mynn says "Could you grab that apple for me?" Why the hell is a pile of fruit on a chair between their dad, the board and them. It wasn't there last time....THE BASTARD. Kye let's out a shaky sigh as they time their dad's movements and when the knife hits the board they make a dive for it. They land face first on the floor and get up quickly, grabbing the apple like the holy grail it is only to turn and see the knives stopped and the pattern stop. Their father is smiling and kye is five seconds from chucking this apple at their head. They hand them the damn apple and cross behind them quickly before going to deal with the man.

They return downstairs, clell is there, the goons are there, the man is there. They take off the blindfold. "Okay, let's make a deal, you tell no one about this, get a couple grand in the mail and pretend this never happened" the man nods and they hear mynn opening the door to their room and walking down the stairs to observe them. The deal is short and quick and they untie him but as soon as he stands up kye gets sucker punched right in the nose probably breaking something and causing blood to come out. They stumble back clutching their nose and accidentally fall back into mynn, who's frozen. Mynn isnt moving, not even breathing, just still, solid, stone.

"Kye, clell. Outside." Kye is about to interject but doesnt get anything out before mynn gives them a look and they grab clell and run. And now their here, sitting on the sidewalk, listening to the screaming, crying and begging for mercy that ain't coming. Clell tries to make small talk, the screaming interprets but they keep talking, its nice. "She's into you" clell is on laur again "Shut the FUCK up" kye isnt angry, more fluster, before a fight can break out mynn walks out. They're covered in blood, a few organs and they turn to kye "I dont want his filthy organs in my restaurant" that's kye's cue to clean up the mess, they get up, wave bye to clell, hug mynn and go inside to clean up their mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it because I was bored.


End file.
